Un jeu d’enfant
by mOme-Stupide
Summary: Harry est de retour à Poudlard avec son pire ennemi, Malfoy. Entre eux deux, une certaine compétition s'est construire avec des règles imposées. Mais pourquoi diable Drago s'acharnetil plus sur notre Hero préféré? A vous de le découvrir en lisant ma fic


OOO OOO OOO OOO O**O°O¤HP DM¤O°O**O OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO

J'ai décidé d'écrire une petite fanfic sur un HP DM, ma première en faite. J'ai lu beaucoup de fic et voir que les autres en écrivait de belles, je me suis pour quoi moi. Et me voila en train d'en écrire une. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à me faire des remarques. Euh ? Par contre si vous trouvez ça nul, dites le mais d'une manière douce… lol

OOO OOO OOO OOO O**O°O¤HP DM¤O°O**O OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO

**Chapitre 1 :**** Un jeu d'enfant.**

**Les souvenirs et le passé rattrapent toujours le présent.**

Plus de mage noir. Plus de souffrance. Mais pas tellement plus d'amour, non plus. La disparition de Voldemort avait entraîné celles d'autres Mangemorts, bien sûr, et mais aussi celles de bons sorciers et des milliers de moldu innocents.

Hermione avait ainsi perdu ces parents, Ron avait perdu Charlie ainsi que son unique soeur, sa mère ne s'en remettant pas, avait plongé dans un mutisme profond. La guerre avait laissé des morts, mais elle avait aussi laissé de profondes blessure a ceux qui restaient.

Beaucoup d'autres encore avaient périt lors de cette guerre, mais la vie continuait et même Harry devait le reconnaître. Après toutes les aventures qui l'avaient traîné plus bas que terre la seule chose qu'il espérait à présent, c'était de revivre. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas, il n'y arriverait pas. C'était impossible, une partie de lui avait été emporté dans le tourbillon de cette guerre, l'obligeant a grandir plus vite. Il avait du faire preuve de maturité devant le nombre de morts qui avaient jonché son chemin, comme si le survivant avait la mort aux trousses. Une sorte de malédiction qui lui collait a la peau. Il était incapable de s'en défaire. S'en était que plus vrai aujourd'hui qu'il voyait son meilleur ennemi se pavaner devant lui dans les couloirs de l'école. C'en était douloureux pour Harry de partager encore une année avec lui, après tout serai fini. D'un côté, il n'attendait que ça d'être enfin détaché de cette même si elle était comme sa propre maison, mais il y avait trop de mauvais souvenirs ici. La mort de Cédric Diggory. Le retour de Voldemort. Et bien d'autres choses encore. D'un autre côté, il y aurait une rupture définitive avec tout ce qui se rattachait à l'école. Bien sur il verrait toujours ses amis, mais les autres ? Enfin, les autres, non, parmi les autres seule une personne comptait…

Même si la guerre s'était terminée en mai dernier et qu'elle avait éclaté a la 17éme année de la vie d'Harry, il y a 3 ans de cela ; les professeurs leurs avaient vivement recommandé de reprendre leurs dernières années scolaires et d'obtenir leur ASPIC. La plupart des sorciers qui avaient combattus lors des combats avec les Mangemorts étaient revenus dans cette école, pendant que d'autres jugeait inutiles une année d'expérience scolaire en plus alors que la guerre leur avait fait vivre bien pire. Certains étaient revenus ici par principe, d'autres par défaut, et d'autres encore sans vraiment se l'avouer, étaient revenus ici seulement pour essayer de rattraper leurs anciens souvenirs accumulés dans cette école et sans doute embellit par ces années noires, comme si revenir ici allait leur faire oublier ces trois années de guerre…

Les sorciers étaient revenus dans ces couloirs qu'ils avaient foulé enfants et qu'ils retraversaient en adultes, sans vraiment vouloir prendre en compte le changement qui s'était opéré devant leurs yeux. Ce changement brutal qui avait éclaté devant eux lors de leur retour ici. Ces souvenirs qui les avaient submergés, ces souvenirs sereins de cette dernière année juste troublée par une guerre infantile d'un homme rêvant d'être immortel et obtenir le pouvoir sur tous les sorciers du monde. Ils avaient du abandonner leur innocence pour un pauvre homme complètement fou. Ils ne voulaient pas reconnaître que de revenir à Poudlard les avaient bouleverser d'une façon qu'ils n'auraient jamais cru possible. Ils préféraient penser à leurs études et oublier le mal qu'ils avaient subi.

Mais Harry voyait tout ça. Il avait vu toutes ses vies disparaîtes et même celles qui été resté, n'avait plus la même envie de continuer qu'auparavant. Ils avaient perdu le désir qui émanaient d'aux. Ils se sentaient obligés de vivre car la culpabilité d'avoir survécu les tenaillait encore. Mais Hermione qui savait tout, répétait sans que personne n'ose la contredire que tout le monde finirait par revivre. En attendant, ils étaient tous là, dirigé par une certaine obligation plus que par une réelle envie de vivre. Comme si tout le monde, comme si toutes les âmes de ce monde avaient été tuées lors de cette guerre.

Harry voyait tous ces sorciers défilés dans les couloirs d'un regard mort. Il les voyait sans vraiment les voir, sans vraiment vouloir être là à les observer. Mais il n'avait plus cette force qui l'avait maintenu jusqu'au combat final. Oh ! Non, il n'avait pas envie de mourir, enfin pas a proprement parler. Il ne voulait certainement pas en finir avec ces jours, il pensait qu'il méritait un peu de bonheur. Le problème c'était justement ça : comment être heureux après tout ce qu'il avait vécu ? Comment faire de nouveau confiance ? A qui ? Pourquoi ? Comment pourrait-il refaire se vie après tout ces morts ? Comment aimer quand il n'avait connu, dans sa vie, que la haine ? Parce que du haut de ses 20 ans, Harry n'espérait qu'une chose comme tous les autres : l'amour. Un peu niais peut être mais c'est ce qui fait revivre n'importe qui.

Il se disait qu'il pourrait faire confiance à qui en voulait bien mais comment être sur que ce n'était pas de la manipulation ? Comme il en avait toujours était question ? Il se disait que si quelqu'un voulait bien lui apprendre, il aimerait de tout son cœur. Il aimerait à en mourir. Il ne voulait que ça. Mourir pour renaître de ces cendres. Partageait une petite mort, pour partager une grande vie d'amour. Mais avec qui ? La personne à laquelle il rêvait ? Non, personne ne l'aimait comme il aurait voulu qu'on l'aime. Il n'était que le survivant. Ils avaient du tous les sauvés et aucun n'avaient vraiment, jusqu'ici prouvé sa gratitude, comme si ce qu'Harry avait fait était tout a fait normal ou alors ils avaient peur...

Cette question raisonnait sans cesse dans sa tête. Il n'arrivait pas à s'en défaire. Il n'arrivait pas à faire changer les choses, il lui fallait d'abord une réponse avant de faire quoique que se soit, plutôt que de faire un semblant de pas vers le monde et se casser la gueule. Non, il voulait savoir pourquoi, pour qui il vivrait cette vie prochaine. Et comme à son habitude, il se trouvait la tête dans les bras, avachi dans un coin du parc de Poudlard, à l'ombre d'un arbre. Il était souvent à cet endroit pour penser sans que personne jamais ne s'arrête. Après tout, il était le survivant, celui qui avait tué le Lord des ténèbres, il était celui qui avait survécu. Comment les autres auraient pu de toutes façons l'approcher ? Il sourit à cette pensée triste et sarcastique. Il n'était pas meilleur qu'un autre, il n'était pas un dieu et malgré ses efforts pour que les gens le considère comme la personne qu'il était, simple, généreux, une personne de normal. Ils ne cessaient de le mettre sur un piédestal et évitait toujours de lui parler comme si cette simple action aurait pu les transformé en statut de sel. Il n'avait jamais laisser croire ni penser qu'il fallait lui accorder une plus haute importance, mais il semblait que les gens l'avaient comme inscrit sur lui, comme un préjugés qui l'étouffait un peu plus chaque jour.

Les seules personnes qui le considérait comme le plus normal des jeunes hommes étaient sans conteste ces amis mais aussi pour son plus grand malheur : Drago Malfoy. D'ailleurs ce dernier apparut devant lui, cherchant sans doute a lui sortir une de ses phrases dont lui seul avait le secret. Seul Malfoy arrivait encore à l'agacer, a le rendre fou de rage, à créer en lui une charge de sentiments contraires qui l'envahissaient a le rendre fou. Et même cette guerre qui les avait rapprocher – pas assez pourtant- car partageant le même camps ; n'avaient pu effacer toutes ces années de haines. Ils se cherchaient sans cesse comme un jeux, comme pour se prouver au plus profond d'eux que certaines choses en ce bas monde ne changeraient jamais.

- Alors, Potter ? Tu cherches encore un moyen de te rendre encore plus populaire, encore plus énigmatique ? Tu penses qu'en te retirant encore un peu plus des gens, ils vont finalement te vénérer davantage ? Ô Toi, grand survivant de celui-dont-on-ne-parlera-plus-jamais ! clama-t-il en faisant une révérence.

Harry, piqué au vif se tourna vers lui en lui lançant un regard noir qui, s'il avait pu, aurait transpercé le corps maigrelet de Malfoy. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de venir le contrarié.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui me retire ce sont les autres qui m'exclus. Et ce sont ces mêmes autres qui me surestiment, Malfoy, je n'ai jamais demandé à ce qu'on me « vénère ». Par contre, si _toi_ tu pouvais te _retirer, _ça m'arrangerait pour tu sais « que je trouve un moyen pour que tu me vénère plus », dit il nonchalamment bien qu'à l'intérieur il se sentait blessé.

Mais s'il avait compris qu'ils avaient tous les deux besoins de ses moments ou ils n'étaient que deux à se haïr, ils avaient aussi accepter ses règles silencieuses c'est-à-dire pas de pleurs que du silence, pas de blessures et s'ils y en avaient, ils ne fallaient pas le montrer, et la dernière des règles en cours mais pas des moindres : aucune retenue, tous les coups étaient permis.

Malfoy fit une grimace : « Moi ? Te _vénéré_ ? Non, tu me donne juste envie de dégueuler rien qu'en te voyant. Potter, tu était mou avant la guerre mais là il faut bien avouer que tu es pire que Dumbledore et pourtant lui il est _mort_. »

En son for intérieur, Malfoy savait qu'il avait été un peu trop loin dans ces propos, et il savait qu'il méritait ce point qu'il avait reçu de la part d'Harry. Cependant il ne l'aurait jamais répété tout haut. Ils étaient ennemis, non ? La seule chose en cet instant, qui étaient compréhensibles de tous et même plus acceptable pour lui, était simplement de répliquer comme le pauvre gamin sans vertu qu'il avait été et qu'il sera toujours aux yeux des autres et de Potter.

Une des ces bagarres se déroulaient souvent entre Harry et Malfoy. Ils se faisaient, ensuite séparé chacun par des membres de leurs maisons et quelques heures plus tard on les revoyait s'insulter dans un couloir, se lancer des regards noirs dans une salle de classe et s'envoyer des morceaux de nourriture dans la grande salle.

Ils étaient d'ailleurs les seuls après la guerre à afficher ouvertement leur hostilité. Tous les sorciers d'une maison avaient essayé de créer de nouvelles amitiés avec des sorciers d'autres maisons, ils n'étaient pas forcément devenus les meilleurs amis du monde, mais ne cherchait pas, comme le faisait Harry et Malfoy, à se traîner dans la boue. Meme le comportement des Griffondors envers les Serpentards, et vice versa, s'étaient largement améliorer. Il n'y avait pas d'amitié franche entre eux, mais il n'y avait plus les anciennes querelles qu'on leur connaissait. Ils acceptaient juste leu présence sans mot dire. Et personnes ne comprenaient les comportements des deux jeunes hommes. Pourquoi se détester après cette foutue guerre qui avaient failli tous les tués ?

- C'est tout ce que tu peux donner Potter ? C'est tout ce que tu peux faire ? Je me demande comment un grand sorcier de magie noire a pu être battu par toi, minable petit sorcier.

Malfoy le tenait par le col et lui envoyait un crochet du droit qui renversa Harry par terre, avant que celui-ci n'ai pu répondre quoique ce soit.

- Tu dis ça Malfoy, mais tu es bien content que je l'aie battu malgré mes maigres compétences en sorcellerie. Tu crois que tes petites insultes me touches ? Certainement pas au point de te tuer comme lui. Parce que croit moi, dit-il en se relevant et en s'époustant, je pourrai te tuer aussi facilement que si j'écrasais une mouche.

Harry se décida à partir, quand une main s'empara de son bras et le tira. Drago le rapprocha de lui. Un peu trop d'ailleurs, pensa Harry. Ils étaient dans un endroit tellement fréquenté que ca ne passerait pas inaperçu. Harry trouvait çà étrange venant de la part de Malfoy, lui évitant soigneusement de le toucher de près depuis qu'il avait avoué a tout le monde son orientation sexuelle.

Mais avant que Malfoy n'ait pu esquisser le moindre mouvement soit violent soit…Harry ne savait pas vraiment ce que pouvait faire d'autres Malfoy, Harry se libéra de l'emprise de Malfoy et quitta le parc.

- C'est toujours comme ça Harry? Tu fuis?

Le jeune homme secoua la main sans se retourner pour montrer à Drago son inintérêt pour sa vaine tentative pour l'agacer.

Harry traversa tous les couloirs à la va vite, il n'avait aucune envie, comme il prenait souvent à Drago, d'être poursuivi par ce Serpentard. Il n'avait pas la force aujourd'hui en tous cas, de lui faire ravaler sa fierté en lui lançant deux ou trois piques bien saisissantes. Aujourd'hui Harry pensait à la mort de ses anciens amis. Aujourd'hui était le jour où Harry avait perdu ce qu'il semblait à l'époque être l'amour de sa vie : Ginnie. Mais il avait réussi à vaincre Voldemort et avait ainsi vengé Ginnie mais aussi Ron. Depuis trois ans, ce jour-la Harry ne devenait sociable pour personne. Et il n'avait pas besoin que Drago lui rappelle que c'était _grâce_ à lui tout ça. Il n'avait pas besoin que Drago lui rappelle toutes ses craintes et ses faiblesses. Il passa rageusement devant ses deux meilleurs amis, sans les voir.

- Harry ! Cria Hermione.

Ce dernier ne se retourna pas, mais leva la main pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de l'emmerder avec quoi que ce soit. Connaissant Hermione c'était certainement avec les cours. Il ne pouvait faire semblant aujourd'hui.

- C'est Drago ? lui cria-t-elle sans ce soucier de ce que les autres pouvaient entendre.

Et en entendant ce nom Harry monta encore plus vite les marches qui le menait à son dortoir. Même de dos il était transparent à sa meilleure amie, ou alors avait appris comment apprendre à lire les pensées. Ca ne l'aurait pas étonné.

- Putain Harry vient, on va aller lui casser la gueule à cette sale fouine ! Cria Ron.

Hermione l'empêcha de parler.

- Laisse-le Ron. Je crois qu'il a besoin d'être seul.

- Mais Hermione, Malfoy n'arrête pas de le chercher ! se plaignit Ron. Il faut absolument que ça cesse. Harry a besoin de tranquillité.

- Je crois, Ron, que si Harry avait vraiment envie que ça s'arrête, il ferai tout ce qui est nécessaire de faire pour que Malfoy cesse de s'en prendre a lui.

Ron regarda Hermione d'un air effaré. Que voulait elle encore bien dire par là ? Pourquoi s'obstinait-elle toujours à parler en énigme ? C'était agaçant à la fin !

- Hermione, Harry est mon meilleur ami, je dois l'aider. Et en l'occurrence, ce n'est pas un grand effort pour moi, ni une grosse perte pour le monde sorcier d'aller casser la gueule a Malfoy.

- Ron ! Lui reprochât-elle d'un ton qui voulait tout dire.

Hermione le scrutait d'une manière si perçante qu'il sentait sa peau brûler sous ces regards. A ce moment précis, Ron savait qu'il avait seulement deux choix devant lui : soit se soumette à elle et dans ce cas là, même si c'était un peu honteux d'avouer être soumis a une femme, il risquait moins en étant humilié que blesser par Hermione, soit il pouvait lui répliquer d'une manière si pertinente, que bien sur elle se tairait par la suite, mais il savait aussi que ça chaufferai. Face a ces deux choix, Ron choisi simplement de grommeler quelque chose d'incompréhensible et retourna à son travail. Hermione l'embrassa sur le coin de la bouche et sourit victorieuse.

Les mecs, il faut savoir les mener sinon on est vite dépassé…pensa-t-elle en regardant son petit ami, parce qu'effectivement depuis la fin de la guerre Ron s'était enfin déclaré pour le plus grand plaisir de Hermione et le soulagement de Harry. Ce dernier n'en pouvait plus de les voir agir comme un vieux couple sans avoir les _avantages_ d'un couple.

Harry, allongé sur son lit, regardait le plafond pensif. Parfois, il refermait les yeux essayant d'échapper à certaines images douloureuses qui s'emparaient de son esprit. D'autres fois, il laissait échapper quelques mots, quelques phrases, quelques commentaires sur ces souvenirs qu'il voyait passer devant ces yeux.

- Je ne crois pas qu'il l'aurait fait de toutes façons…

- Qui n'aurait pas fait quoi ?

Harry sursauta et se relava un peu trop vite. Il fit face à Georges, qui le regardait avec un sourire déstabilisant qui en disant long sur les attentions du rouquin. Harry sauta du lit, passa devant le jeune homme pour sortir, quand le deuxième jumeau apparut devant lui, l'empêchant de passer.

- Alors ? Qui ? insista Georges.

- Oui, Harry, répond nous. Tu sais que de toutes façons, moi et Georges on le saura…

Fred venait de confirmer les pensées de Harry.

- Rien. Je parlais tout seul.

Fred fit le tour de la pièce d'un regard.

- On te croit quand tu dis que tu es seul.

- Certainement une lubie des grands vainqueurs des Lord de magie de noir de parler seul.

- Oui, ils finissent tous fous…

- Fais attention à toi, Harry, le prévint Georges. Tu risques de finir comme Bernay Botts. Tellement fou qu'il a fini par se prendre pour une grosse et gluante limace.

Il accompagna l'image au son en imitant une grosse limace rampant au sol. Harry ne trouvait pas la blague amusante. Il les repoussa un peu violement.

- Oh ! Harry ! Ne fais pas ta tête de mule, _on rigole_.

- Vraiment plus drôle ce Harry, depuis qu'il a vaincu Tu-sais-qui, il refuse de parler a nous, simples mortels, cria Fred en faisant une révérence.

Harry, descendant les marches du dortoir, n'entendit plus que les rires sonores et moqueurs des jumeaux avant de ne plus rien entendre. Avant ils étaient drôles, à présent les jumeaux étaient justes emmerdant au possible. A vrai dire, Harry se demandait ce que tout le monde avait aujourd'hui pour être tellement chiant. Lui qui aujourd'hui aurait eu besoin d'un peu de calme.

Il ne savait plus ou aller pour éviter tous ces abrutis.

Pas dehors, Malfoy y serait certainement. Pas dans le dortoir, il ne voulait pas entendre encore les blagues stupides des jumeaux. Dans la salle commune ? Il jetât un regard sur la salle, et remarqua Ron qui lui faisait un signe.

- Harry, tu veux que j'aille casse la gueule à …

Sa phrase resta en suspens lorsqu'il sentit la main de Hermione lui serrer _légèrement_ le genou et une douleur vive lui envahir toute sa jambe. Vraiment les femmes n'étaient pas douce, pensa Harry. Bon, pas la salle finalement, mais…

- Hermione, le mot de passe de ta chambre de préfète ?

Hermione ne se formalisa pas avec le ton impoli et presque froid qu'employa Harry pour lui parler. Elle savait que ce n'était pas de sa faute et surtout que ça ne durerai pas ; alors pourquoi l'enfoncer un peu plus avec des sermons « chiants au possible » comme disait Harry ? pensa-t elle sournoisement en se tournant vers Ron.

- Euh ? Je ne sais pas Harry, Ron et moi…

Le survivant n'attendit même pas la fin, il ne voulait certainement pas entendre la fin.

Pourquoi le monde s'acharnait contre lui ?

OOO OOO OOO OOO O**O°O¤HP DM¤O°O**O OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO

**La Liste :**

Il ne savait pas où aller pour être tranquille. Il vagabonda dans les couloirs en prenant soin de ne croiser personne. Mais apparemment il n'avait pas été assez vigilant et se maudit de ne pas avoir pris sa cape d'invisibilité et la carte du maraudeur, lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Malfoy derrière lui.

- Alors Potter ? On traîne ?

- Malfoy, dégage. Franchement ne viens pas me faire chier, c'est pas le moment.

- Oh ! Potter montre ses faiblesses…

- Ah ! oui, j'oubliais un Malfoy _ne dois jamais montrer ses sentiments,_ dit-il d'une voix sous entendue.

Malfoy pâlit pendant une demi seconde et se reprit. Si Harry ne connaissait pas le but ni la valeur de sa manœuvre, il n'aurait certainement pas cru ce qu'il venait de voir. Malfoy ? Pâlir ?

- Personne ne doit montrer ses sentiments Harry, sinon il est facile à l'ennemi…

_- De les retourner contre soi_ ? demanda ironiquement Harry. C'est ça que tu voulais dire ? Moi qui croyait que tu était imprévisible, Malfoy, apparemment je me trompais, fit Harry sèchement en sortant un parchemin légèrement froissé de sa poche. Il le sortit en faisant des manières, comme pour captiver le regard de Malfoy.

Et Harry, obtient exactement ce qu'il voulait : l'attention de Malfoy. Après ça il était certain que leur rapport allait monter d'un cran et surtout que Malfoy ne viendrait pas le faire chier… Enfin pendant un temps seulement, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait trouver quelque chose qui fasse mal à Harry. Mais Harry se contenterai parfaitement de ce court répit qu'on lui accorderait.

Harry ouvrit la feuille avec de larges gestes lents et méthodiques ; assez agaçant pour un Malfoy, surtout quand celui-ci avait des soupçons sur la nature du parchemin. Et quand il eut confirmation de sa crainte, il pâlit de plus belle.

- Tu reconnais ça, Malfoy ? demanda-t-il en connaissait très exactement la réponse. _La liste de ce qu'un Malfoy ne doit absolument pas faire._

Bien que Malfoy sache exactement ce qui lui coûtait de ne pas_ respecter ces règles_, il grimaça. Harry entama sa lecture, ravi de pouvoir enfin jouer avec lui.

Alors _**La liste de ce qu'un Malfoy ne doit absolument pas faire.**_

**Etre le meilleur dans tout ce que tu entreprendras, parce qu'un Malfoy ne peut accepter d'obtenir seulement la seconde place.**

- Même les verbes qu'emploi ton père montre à quel point vous ne devez pas être tel que vous êtes mais toujours vous dépasser. Il n'a pas dit « un Malfoy ne peut accepter d_'être _second », mais bien « un Malfoy ne peut accepter_ d'obtenir. » Un Malfoy doit toujours avoir ce qu'il y a de meilleure, _tiens il manque cette règle ; dit Harry sarcastiquement.

Le blond bouillonna. Il serra les poings. Harry sourit face à cette entorse aux règles. A _ses_ règlesIl était en train de retourner la situation et d'un ton toujours autant moqueur, il repris sa lecture.

**Ne jamais montrer ses sentiments, un Malfoy n'en a pas.**

**Ne jamais se plaindre, seuls les enfants le font.**

**Ne jamais pleurer, un Malfoy n'a pas de larmes.**

**Ne jamais abandonner, un Malfoy gagne toujours.**

- Genre « Que trépasse si je faiblis » ? questionna durement Harry. Une réplique d'un film français « les visiteurs », avec…

- Je sais merci, répliqua Malfoy.

Harry poursuivit sa lecture sans plus de cérémonie.

**Ne jamais aimer personne. Pourquoi aimer quelqu'un quand on peut se faire aimer de tout le monde. **

- Bien plus intéressant, fit remarquer Harry avec un ton suffisant. Mais il ne put empêcher son ventre de se nouer. Il repensa à ses questions du matin, sur l'amour. Est-ce que Malfoy le cherchait malgré la règle, ou alors se l'interdisais en rendant hommage à son père derrière les barreaux? Harry chassa cette question de son esprit et continua sa lecture.

**Toujours faire semblant, pour toujours mieux manipuler les gens et que tous soient toujours à tes pieds.**

**Ne jamais avoir plus d'une fois la même personne dans son lit. Pourquoi se contenter d'un seul coup quand on peut avoir tout le monde dans son lit ?**

**Ne jamais montrer à son ennemi ses faiblesses, il pourra toujours les retourner contre toi.**

**Ne jamais laisser de répit à ses ennemis, c'est toujours amusant de s'acharner sur une personne.**

**Etre toujours pertinent, un Malfoy ne fait jamais de remarque stupide.**

**Toujours blesser pour ne jamais l'être**.

**Lucius Malfoy.**

**Les règles de tenue des Malfoy transmis de génération en génération, Drago ne me déçois pas.**

Quand Harry eut fini de lire le parchemin, il aurait pu croire que le blond était mort tellement il était pale. Harry sourit méchamment à cette pensée : Malfoy mort de honte, lui qui ne devait pas montrer ses sentiments.

- Où as-tu eu ça ? demanda froidement Malfoy en serrant encore plus ces poings pour éviter de le frapper.

- Je ne sais pas, dit innocemment Harry en jouant sciemment avec les nerfs du Blond. Peut-être, est ce un de tes amants frustrés qui t'a volés cette liste ? Mais je ne s'en suis pas sur… reprit il toujours avec ce ton d'innocence aussi agaçant qu'une craie crissant sur un tableau. Peut-être même que cet amant voulait que je l'ai pour que j'en fasse bon usage. Peut-être… Mais là encore je n'en suis pas sur…Tout ça est un peu flou.

Malfoy savait qu'il le méritait. En tout cas, c'est ce que Harry aimait penser. Ce blond qui se tenait là devant lui, devait bien savoir que ces dernières attaques n'allaient pas rester impuni.

Harry adorait le regard que lui jetait son ennemi. Ce regard qui disait qu'il avait gagné…pour l'instant, seulement.

- Rends-moi ça, fit sèchement le blond.

- Oh ! Malfoy ne joue pas les rancuniers. Je garde ce parchemin comme tu as gardé mon balai. Œil pour œil, dent pour dent. Autrement dit, à la guerre comme à la guerre.

- Merci, je sais ce que ces expressions moldues veulent dire, Potter.

- C'est vrai j'avais oublié, _Tu _es un Malfoy et tu te dois d'obt…

- Arrête !

- Tu perds de ta superbe Malfoy, Papa ne va pas être très content de toi s'il apprend que tu te laisses dominer par tes émotions. Si tu le déçois, ton papa t'a promis quoi comme punition ?

Harry avait débiter ses phrases au blond d'une voix qu'on emprunte quand on parle à un gosse de 3 ans : une voix très niaise. Si niaise que le Serpentard ne put retenir le sort d'experliarmus qu'il envoya à Harry. Celui-ci fit un bond et fut projeté contre le mur de derrière. Harry se releva très rapidement et même s'il savait qu'il méritait la réprimande de Malfoy pour avoir été trop loin en parlant de son père, il lui lança malgré tout un sort de désarmement. S'en suivit par la suite, un nombre incalculable de sorts lancés pour faire toujours plus mal à l'autre. Alors que le Serpentard avait lancé un sort de retourne-ongle, qui arrachait au brun des cris stridents, une ombre se profilait sur le mur sur lequel Harry s'était adossé, ne pouvant se tenir debout à cause de la douleur.

- Je ne savais pas, Potter, que tu criais comme une fille.

- Je ne savais pas, Malfoy, que les Préfets pouvaient faire crier les autres élèves comme des filles. Je ne savais pas non plus qu'ils avaient maintenant le droit de torturer les autres élèves.

Hermione se tenait derrière le jeune homme blond, adossé au mur, un air suffisant sur le visage – qu'elle n'avait d'ailleurs jamais adopté- et lança un maléfice pour que celui de Malfoy arrête de faire hurler Harry.

- J'en parlerais à Mcgonagal.

- Oui, Granger, et n'oublie pas de lui dire que notre grand sauveur crie comme une fillette !

- Lorsqu'ils eurent bifurqués à un couloir, Hermione ne put retenir un petit sourire.

Drago n'a pas tort sur un point, tu cris comme une fille.

- Je ne cris pas comme une fille ! criat-il en laissant sa meilleure amie.

- Je rigolais Harry ! Arrête de prendre la mouche pour si peu. Arrête de t'isoler Harry ! On est là pour toi, ne l'oublie pas !

- Et arrête de l'appeler par son prénom, on croirait qu'on est intime ! cria le Griffondor exaspérer.

Mais Hermione n'arrêterais pas, si ca pouvait le faire réagir, même si c'était dans le mauvais sens.

Et alors que la voix d'Hermione se dissipait, parce qu'Harry avait changé de couloir, il tomba nez à nez avec quelqu'un d'un peu spécial pour Harry : Rogue. Ce n'était pas sa journée aujourd'hui ? Qui avait _osé_ dire ça, voyons ?

- Alors M. Potter ne fait pas attention où il met les pieds ? Potter pense sans doute que les _autres_ que les autres feront le travail à sa place ? Sans doute aimez-vous penser que les _autres_ n'ont comme autres activités que de vous respectez, après tout c'est vous qui avez vaincu Vous-savez-qui, fit-il d'un ton froid.

- Professeur, je sais que vous adorer me complimenter, fit il ironique, mais vous savez bien autant que moi que je n'aime pas trop les éloges ça me met mal a l'aise surtout venant de vous.

- Le professeur Rogue affichait son éternel rictus en examinant Harry de haut en bas. Puis au bout d'un certains temps le rictus devint un vrai sourire et la main de Rogue se tendit vers son plus _brillant_ mais néanmoins préféré élève.

- C'est bon de te revoir Harry.

Et son élève lui serra chaleureusement la main.

- Vous aussi Professeur.

Ils aimaient toujours rejouer leurs anciennes querelles. Rien de plus amusant pour eux que de se moquer du passé.

Après que la guerre se soit terminé, Rogue avait été jugé, et encore à l'époque Harry le haïssait pour avoir tué l'ancien directeur de l'école de Poudlard, Dumbledore, mais des preuves ayant été apportés sur l'innocence de Rogue ; l'ordre du Phoenix, avait accepter de s'être trompé sur le compte du vieux professeur de potions. Harry avait finit par comprendre les raisons de Dumbledore et par pardonner Rogue. Et avec le temps, ils avaient même finit par s'apprécier. Si, on avait un jour dit ça à Harry quelques années plutôt, lorsqu'il était encore le bouc-émissaire de Rogue, il aurait rit au nez de cette personne. Mais aujourd'hui c'était différent. Rogue avait fini par remplacé son parrain disparut durant sa 5éme année à Poudlard.

- Alors comment était ce voyage en Bulgarie, sur ce séminaire des potions anciennes du peuple de Béoly ?

- Rien de très passionnant…

Harry ouvrit grand les yeux, plus qu'étonné. Rogue n'avait pas arrêter d'en parler durant des semaines de se foutu voyage…

- …Pour quelqu'un qui n'aime pas les potions, comme toi.

- Toujours en train de se moquer de mon _talent_ pour les potions, dit Harry presque vexé.

- Trêve de plaisanterie. J'organise une fête pour célébrer mon retour. J'ai invité quelques personnes et j'aimerai que tu viennes. Après tout, une fête sans le grand et célèbre Harry Potter, ce n'est pas vraiment une soirée chics et distinguée, dit le professeur Rogue en imitant la voix dénuée d'émotion de Luna.

- Arrête de te moquer de cette pauvre fille, Luna est très gentille mais c'est vrai qu'elle ne se rend pas toujours compte de ce qu'elle dit.

Le Professeur roula des yeux et reprit sans faire aucune remarque. Quelque chose de plus croustillant lui vint à l'esprit.

- Alors sinon rien de nouveau à partager avec ton vieux professeur ?

- Non. Je veux dire les cours restent des cours. Rien de bien passionnant. Et les amis, eh bien…

- Voyons Harry arrête de faire semblant, je ne te demande pas comment se passe les cours, je doute qu'un cours puisse vraiment augmenté la capacité de ta magie, vu ce que tu a accompli, et je me demande toujours pourquoi tu t'obstines encore à venir ici.

- Je ne cesse de te le répéter. Je reste pour obtenir mon ASPIC. Même si je suis celui-qui-a-vaincu-celui-dont-on-ne-parlera-plus-jamais, je pense que ça fera un peu léger sur mon CV. Même si sans conteste c'est un truc que personne d'autre n'aura sur son CV. Je resterai unique jusqu'au bout, fit-il ironique.

- Toujours aussi modeste.

- Mais si je continue à rester, bien que je m'ennui, c'est aussi pour mes amis, j'ai besoin d'eux, souffla-t-il dans un soupir accablé.

Son professeur serra son épaule amicalement. Il comprenait exactement ce que ressentait Harry. Il se sentait seul et incompris depuis la guerre. Il avait juste été le jouet d'une victoire et ça s'arrêtait là. Pendant ces années scolaires personnes ne lui avait fait de cadeau, sûrement jaloux, mais après la guerre ça avait été pire. Plus personne n'osait l'approcher, certainement qu'il pensait finir comme le Lord. Foutaise ! Harry était puissant, certes, mais pas méchant et jamais il ne finirait comme lui. Mais si les gens l'évitaient comme la peste peut être que ça finirait comme ça. C'est pour cela que les professeurs restaient toujours derrière lui et le soutenait, pour que Harry, jamais, ne se sentes seul.

- Alors tu viens à cette fête ? demanda son professeur dans un sourire éclatant pour changer de sujet.

- Je pense que je viendrais, après tout, tu m'as manqué pendant ces deux dernières semaines. Personne d'autre avec qui être sarcastique.

- Si. Il y a toujours Drago.

- Je n'aime pas Malfoy, dit-il d'un ton froid.

- Tu disais ça avant de me connaître.

- Ca n'a rien à voir. Tu n'es pas du tout comme lui.

- Oui, pas du tout comme toi, pensa amèrement Harry. Malfoy n'a aucun sentiment, comment pourrait il ressembler à son vieux professeur qui lui l'appréciait?

- Lui n'a rien n'avoir avec moi ! s'indigna Harry en essayant de convaincre son Professeur.

- Bon sang, Harry ! Arrête de faire ton gamin ! Toi et Drago vous vous ressemblez plus que vous ne pensez. Essaye juste de faire un effort. Seul vous deux rester sur vos anciennes querelles d'adolescents boutonneux !

- Non, Rogue, il ne faut pas oublier que ce sont tous les autres qui me rejettent et Drago qui s'en amuse. Même si j'essayai d'être gentil avec les autres, la seule réponse que j'aurai ce serai un air effrayé et une fuite de la dite personne. Seul Drago daigne me parler, et encore, c'est pour m'insulter ! Je préfère que cette situation reste tel quel. Premièrement, parce que c'est bien plus marrant, et deuxièmement, parce que je ne vois pas ce que moi et Malfoy on pourrait se dire d'autre à part des insultes.

Harry regarda son professeur avec cette lueur dans les yeux qui voulait dire qu'il n'y avait plus rien à ajouter. Il n'en avait pas envi. Cette conversation faisait monter en lui de douloureux souvenirs. Son Professeur le comprit, et changea de sujet. Ils parlèrent pendant un long moment de tout et de rien. Puis quand Rogue se rendit compte que l'heure avait passé trop vite et qu'il ne s'était pas aperçu qu'il allait se mettre en retard pour la préparation de sa fête, il s'excusa au près de Harry et fila aussi vite que quand le Griffondor l'avait rencontré.

Harry se retrouvait donc seul. L'heure du repas était passée depuis une bonne heure déjà et il ne savait pas quoi faire entre maintenant et les retrouvailles organisés par Rogue qui avaient lieu ce soir. Il savait qu'il allait s'ennuyer d'ici là.

Il se dirigea alors vers le parc, en prenant le soin d'éviter qui que ce soit. Il alla se poster dans les gradins du stade de quidditch. C'était pour lui la première fois, il avait toujours été au milieu du terrain soit à chercher le vif d'or, soit à éviter les flammes d'un dragon à pointe. Il sourit difficilement à se souvenir, en partie parce qu'à l'époque, lui et Ron était en discorde, et surtout parce qu'une fois encore il s'était retrouvé, contre son grès, dans une aventure périlleuse. Il avait un don certains pour s'attirer les problèmes

- On dirait que tu cherches les problèmes.

- Je ne les cherche pas ! ce sont eux qui me cherchent !

Les phrases s'évanouirent dans son esprit, une ancienne dispute, il ne savait plus vraiment. Mais il se disait que c'était bien, les problèmes le cherchaient sans que jamais Harry n'est témoigné une envie quelconque d'en avoir. Harry entendit quelqu'un monter les escaliers et se retourna. Effectivement les problèmes le cherchaient, et apparemment ils le trouvaient facilement…

- Arrête ça, Malfoy. On pourrait croire que tu me suis.

- Le contraire te surprendrait ?

Harry ne sut pas s'il l'avait dit de façons à ce qu'il croie qu'il le suivait ou que justement, il n'avait pas que ça à faire de le suivre. Le jeune Griffondor n'avait pas envie de partir, parce qu'il se sentait bien ici, mais en même temps avec Malfoy avec lui, il doutait que ses plans ne se déroulent comme il le souhaitait. Alors, il se leva.

- Non, tu peux rester, je ne vais pas t'insulter. A vrai dire ça me fatigue un peu de te courir après tout le temps.

Harry le scruta, puis se rassit toujours méfiant. Cette réaction ne ressemblait au Serpentard.

- Tu ne vas pas me rendre ma liste n'est ce pas ?

Harry se tourna vers lui et le dévisagea.

- Tu n'as pas envie de parler. Je comprends.

Harry hésita avant de retenir le blond.

- On ne va pas se battre ?

Pour toutes réponses Malfoy s'assit un peu plus près de lui – mais à une bonne distance quand même - et contempla le stade d'un air songeur, puis il rit. Harry semblait de plus en plus déconcerter. Qu'est ce qui lui arrivait bordel ? Harry espérait qu'il n'avait pas avalé une potion de délire, parce qu'il ne saurait absolument pas le sauver. En même temps, tous ces problèmes seraient résolus…

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu ris ?demanda enfin Harry.

- Oh ! Je repensais seulement à la première fois que toi et moi avons disputé un match de Quidditch. J'ai fini par me retrouver le cul par terre.

Harry sourit franchement à ce souvenir.

- Il faut aussi avouer que les cognards étaient légèrement ensorcelés, normal qu'on ait eu tous les deux des problèmes.

Malfoy fronça les sourcils, comme s'il ne se rappelait pas la fin. Et Harry pensa que c'était vraiment la première fois que Harry pouvait le voir de si près, enfin de manière civilisé, bien sûr. Puis le cœur du héro légendaire se mit à battre un peu trop vite à son goût quand une étincelle inconnue brilla dans les yeux de Malfoy.

- Mais oui ! Tu t'es pris un cognard qui t'a brisé le bras, et le Professeur Lockhart t'as fait ramollir ton bras. Il était vraiment stupide, siffla Malfoy.

Les deux garçons se mirent à rire à l'évocation de ce souvenir. Une pensée étrange s'empara de l'esprit du brun. Harry se rendit compte qu'il était en train de rire avec son pire ennemi. Jamais ils ne l'avaient fait ensemble, même pas pendant la guerre. Puis les rires cessèrent, un silence s'installa, ni dérangeant, ni pesant. Harry murmura soudainement.

- Ca ne te fait pas bizarre d'être ici. Je veux dire, la guerre est finie, on est devenu des adultes et on se retrouve de nouveau à Poudlard. C'est un peu étrange, non ?

- Tu ne penses à ça que maintenant ? Tu aurais pu te poser ce genre de question bien avant.

- Comme si tu m'en avais laissé le temps, ironisa Harry.

Le blond haussa les réponses en réalisant qu'il n'avait pas tort. Ils étaient toujours en train de lui courir après, le provocant, l'attisant sans répit.

- Je suis désolé, Harry.

Ce dernier sursauta, surprit d'entendre son prénom de sa bouche. Il n'avait pas le droit d'utiliser avec lui ce ton plaintif ni affligé.

- Un Malfoy n'a pas de sentiment, lui rappela Harry.

- Bien sur que si. J'en ai pas l'air comme çà mais je suis un être humain comme toi.

Tout en disant cela, Malfoy s'était rapproché du petit Griffondor. Ce dernier ne fit aucun mouvement, mais lorsqu'il entendit des bruits, Harry se leva d'un bond – failli faire tomber Malfoy de son siège – et fila vers les escaliers de sorties.

- On dirait que tu à la mort aux trousses, Potter.

Le ton froid du Serpentard était de retour, et il blessa Harry sans qu'il ne sache véritablement pourquoi. Malfoy avait toujours été comme çà avec lui. Et tandis que Harry finissait de descendre les escaliers, il entendit Malfoy crier dans les gradins. Sa tête dépassant juste en dehors du stade.

- Pourquoi porte tu autant d'importance à ce que les autres pensent de toi, Potter ? Ils ne te connaissent même pas, et non certainement pas le droit de te juger après ce que tu as fait.

- Dois-je te rappeler, Malfoy, que toi aussi tu es un autre ! cria Harry en disparaissant dans le parc, laissant un Drago seul, pensif.

OOO OOO OOO OOO O**O°O¤HP DM¤O°O**O OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO

**La fête : **

Harry venait de rentrer dans la salle commune. Le comportement de Malfoy l'ayant bouleversé. Il ne savait pas comment interpréter la dernière phrase du blond. Il n'avait absolument pas peur qu'on le juge, il avait bien son coming-out ici. Ils n'avaient crains personnes. Même s'il fallait reconnaître que Harry avait été légèrement poussé contre son grès à faire cette déclaration. Cela n'empêchait pourtant pas qu'il avait du courage à revendre. Harry n'avait plus réellement envie de se poser des questions. Pourquoi pas ne pas faire un petit somme ? C'était toujours préférable à une confrontation avec lui-même. Les réponses du brun ne seront jamais que les siennes. Ca ne ferait pas plus avancé les choses.

Comme Harry baillait, il se dirigea donc vers son dortoir et quand, avec beaucoup d'adresse, il put échapper à Hermione qui parlait de la sauterie de Rogue, et qu'en enfin il s'allongea sur son lit, il s'endormit comme une masse jusqu'à ce qu'une main brusque le secoue pour le réveiller. D'un geste vif Harry se retourna et par la même occasion mis un cou violent à une masse près de lui.

- Harry tu pourrais faire attention, s'il te plait, se plaignit une voix.

Apparemment cette masse était Ron. Harry fit un mouvement d'épaule et se retourna vers Ron.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

- Ron, tu aurais pu y aller doucement, lui fit remarquer sa douce petite amie.

- Excuse-moi de réveiller le grand survivant, mais il faut vraiment que _Monsieur_ se lève sinon il risque d'être en retard.

Ron regardait méchamment Hermione. Pourquoi sa petite amie, depuis quelques temps se comportait bizarrement lorsqu'ils s'agissaient de Harry ? Elle était devenue un peu trop prévenante au goût de Ron. Si elle était tombée amoureuse de lui, au tant qu'elle le dise cela éviterait au rouquin de perdre son temps. Non, il ne voulait, ni dire, ni penser ça mais depuis la fin de la guerre Harry était beaucoup trop hargneux avec eux, comme si quelque chose c'était passé et que c'était de leur faute à eux d'eux.

Il avait fini par se calmer à un moment cherchant sans cesse de nouveau moyen d'humilier Malfoy, mais depuis un certains, Harry redevenait instable. Il se renfermait sur lui-même et lorsqu'un de ses deux amis parlaient, il lui répondait d'une manière si insolente, que Ron s'empêchait souvent d'aller lui foutre un coup de poing.

Au début, pourtant, Hermione était dure avec lui et depuis quelque temps, il semblait que la jeune fille ait changé de tactique. Ron les ayant souvent aperçu dans un coin, en train de murmurer, bien à l'abri des regards. Il s'était demandé si Harry et elle pouvait lui mentir et sortir ensemble derrière son dos. Mais Ron, avait bien vite rejeté cette idée, puisque Harry avait annoncé son homosexualité à toute l'école. D'une façon des plus étranges, il frissonna à ce souvenir, mais il l'avait annoncé, alors ca ne pouvait pas être ca. Pourtant, Ron ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger sur le comportement plus qu'étrange de son meilleur ami et de vouloir savoir ce qui se passait derrière son dos.

Cependant, il faisait aveuglément à sa petite amie, alors il suivait ses conseils comme quoi, il ne fallait apparemment pas brusqué le _survivant_, mais apparemment cette nouvelle approche n'améliorait pas le caractère de merde de Harry.

Ce dernier en voulait à la terre entière et ses deux meilleurs amis étaient incapables de le comprendre et encore moins de pourvoir l'aider. En tout cas c'est ce que l'attitude du jeune homme laissait penser.

- Harry dépêche-toi s'il te plait, il y a la fête de Rogue, dit Hermione d'une voix mièvre.

Ron avait presque envie de vomir. Presque parce qu'il se retenait. Presque, parce qu'en y pensant faire ressortir le repas de ce midi était du pur gâchis. Il leva les épaules et sortit de la pièce.

- Tu nous rejoins là-bas, Harry…fit-elle d'une voix mielleuse.

Tient l'envie de vomir de Ron lui revenait.

Harry se leva. Il était encore dans les vaps, les yeux dans le cul. Incapable de voir sans ses lunettes. Il les appela d'un Accio, se changea rapidement et se précipita vers la porte pour rejoindre ses amis à la fête. Une soirée intéressante se profilait à l'horizon.

Harry traversa presque tout le château avant de trouver la salle que lui avait indiqué Rogue. Elle était dans les cachots. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé ? Il trouvait étrange de ne jamais avoir entendu parler de cette salle après tout qui pouvait s'en vanter ? Même Albus Dumbledore avait lui-même avoué sa connaissance limitée de l'école. Harry senti son estomac se serrer à cette pensée. Il secoua la tête. L'ancien directeur n'aimerai pas vraiment que Harry se morfonde surtout que son fantôme était apparu des mois de cela, et c'est grâce à ça surtout que Harry et Rogue s'était rapproché. Le Griffondor chercha des yeux l'ancien directeur des yeux. Il savait qu'il était toujours en retard, un peu comme Harry qui avait – il regarda sa montre- plus de 45 minutes de retard ! Il s'apercu de cela un peu affolé. Son cœur se mis à battre inexplicablement vite, il tenta vainement de remettre ses cheveux en ordre et poussa la large porte. Son sourire qu'il s'était efforcé de faire, disparue pour laisser place à une grimace mi-horrifiée mi-dégoûtée. Horrifié parce qu'il venait de voir défilé toute son affreuse journée devant ses yeux en s'interrogeant intérieurement sur sa chance légendaire qui venait de le lâcher et dégoûté parce qu'il se demandait pourquoi une telle personne avait été invité ici. Malfoy avait un certain talent pour le mettre dans tous ces états.

- Alors Harry toujours en retard ? fit-il sournoisement. Tu as du passer ta journée à te morfondre comme une fille, n'est ce pas ? murmura Malfoy à son oreille en rappelant l'incident du matin.

- Bien sur, Malfoy, je suis une fille. Trop marrant. Ca ne se voit pas mais je trouve ta blague hilarante. Maintenant, dit-il d'une voix froide, lâche moi.

- Tu dis que tu n'est pas une fille, alors pourquoi te comporte tu comme si tu en était une ? demanda patiemment le Serpentard sachant très bien que Harry serait piqué au vif par cette remarque.

- Je ne suis pas une fille Malfoy, je suis juste gay. Ca doit te faire marrer de me voir le répéter sans cesse, n'est ce pas ? fit-il sèchement.

Harry se dégagea et allait rejoindre ses amis, lorsque Malfoy le retint par la manche.

- T'es pressé de me quitter ? Je ne suis pas à la hauteur du…

- Grand Harry Potter ? Pitié, Malfoy change de disque ça devient lassant. mûrit un peu et oublie que j'ai battu Tu-sais-qui, même si c'est dur. Parce qu'on le sait tous les deux je t'impressionnes, coupa Harry d'un ton blasé. Je suis le grand, le puissant, le magnifique Harry Potter et tu ne peux t'empêcher de me baver sur les pompes.

Il lui fit un immense sourire hypocrite, et se dégagea de nouveau. Mais comme précédemment, le Serpentard le rattrapa par la manche.

- Merde à la fin ! Qu'est ce que tu veux Malfoy ?

- J'adore quand tu t'énerves, susurra-t-il à son oreille.

- Je croyais qu'un Malfoy ne devait pas montrer ses sentiments ! s'enerva-t-il.

Harry eut un éclair (de feu. Hi hi hi. Nul, le jeux de mot, NUL ! Pardonnez-moi --) qui passa devant ces yeux. Il venait de comprendre l'intention de ce vil serpent.

- Tu essayes de me séduire pour récupérer ta putain de liste ? Merde, Malfoy, je n'aimerai pas être à ta place, parce que tu es tombé bien bas.

Harry lui fit relâcher son bras. Il avait été plus sec qu'il ne le voulait, certainement troublé que Malfoy cherche autant de proximité dans une salle bondée où tout le monde pourrait par la suite jasé.

- J'ai été découvert, mince alors. Je me sens si mal, fit-il faussement froissé, puis il reprit d'une voix froide que Harry lui connaissait si bien. Mais je n'abandonnerai pas Harry.

- Récupérer cette liste ne changera rien, parce que je l'aurai bientôt diffusé à toute l'école. Mais « Que je trépasse si je faibli », dit Harry en se moquant ouvertement de Malfoy et sa liste. Après tout, suis les 10 commandements de papa, ça ne changera pas le fait que tu es un con et que tout le monde te considère ainsi.

Harry crut une seconde percevoir de la tristesse dans les yeux du Serpentard.

- Si le monde se résume à toi, Potter, ça fait un peu léger.

- L'espoir fait vivre Malfoy. Mais tu as raison ne te laisse pas abattre, « Que je trépasse si je faibli », n'est ce pas ? fit-il arrogant.

Le blond lui lança un regard noir et parti près du buffet retrouver quelqu'un de ses bons amis Serpentards. Harry s'amusa de sa petite réplique qui lui laissa le répit de la présence Malfoyenne à ses cotés.

Le reste de la soirée se passa tranquillement pour Harry, quelques personnes venaient échangé quelques paroles légère et polie avec lui. Sans grand intérêt, pensa-t-il. Il commençait à s'ennuyer.

- Je n'aurai peut être pas du venir, se murmura-t-il à lui-même.

- Voyons, Potter ne dit pas ça. Tu nous aurais tous affligé par ton absence. Et un Potter se doit d'être polie, n'est ce pas ?

- Et un Malfoy emmerdant, grinça Harry.

- Voyons Harry, ce n'est…

Le survivant sursauta à son nom et se hérissa. Harry lui coupa la parole d'un ton hargneux, Malfoy ne pu retenir sa surprise et avait légèrement tréssauté, étonné de la réaction du brun.

- Ne m'appelle pas Harry et je croyait qu'on était d'accord. Tu n'était pas censé revenir me faire chier. Ce n'est pas dans nos accords, Malfoy ! Toi et moi, on s'insulte mais quand un perd, il ne revient pas tant que l'autre ne vient pas le chercher. Et aujourd'hui tu as rompu par deux fois cet accord.

Harry regardait méchamment le jeune homme qui soupira et se retira, presque forcé. Harry se retrouva seul. Cependant, il préféra ça, il ne pouvait plus supporter la présence du blond. Il l'affligeait sans même sans rendre compte. Il soupira, et observa la salle, son ennuie pointant à nouveau le bout de son nez. Mais il s'envola bien vite quand il vit Malfoy monter sur une estrade qu'on avait du faire apparaître la seconde précédente. Le jeune homme aux couleurs des Serpentards, fit un large sourire à l'assemblée, tous les sorciers retournés vers lui, le fixant patiemment. Harry entendu un faible sonnorus, avant d'entendre distinctement la voix de Malfoy.

- Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, commença-t-il d'une voix assuré, nous sommes tous présent pour fêter le retour de notre Professeur de potion préférée, mais aussi pour, je ne peux plus garder le secret Professeur Rogue, dit-il d'une voix presque suppliante.

Il lança un regard à l'intéresser qui fit mine de faire taire, avec amusement, son élève. L'attention se reporta sur Drago quand il lâcha enfin la nouvelle.

- Après que le Professeur Mcgonagal est annoncé son désir de quitter son poste de directrice de Poudlard, elle a immédiatement choisi Rogue.

Harry était estomaqué. Pourquoi, diable Severus ne lui avait-il pas annoncé ce matin ? Puis une affreuse pensée lui vint à l'esprit.

- Mcgo est partie. Je comprend maintenant pourquoi Malfoy ne s'inquiétait pas ce matin de ma torture.

- Et je confirme ce qu'il a dit, tu cris comme une fille.

- Qu'est ce que vous avez tous à…

Mais Harry n'eut pas le courage de finir sa phrase. Il se retrouvait en face de son ancien directeur, Dumbledore, qui, même fantomatique, avait toujours sur son visage cette lueur enfantine rayonnante.

- Un bonbon au citron ? demanda Dumbledore comme si ça pouvait résoudre son problème de voix.

- Non merci Professeur, essaya de dire Harry d'une voix très masculine.

Dumbledore ne perçut pas la tentative de Harry qui visait à faire comprendre au défunt directeur qu'il avait bien une voix fortes et des plus masculines. Il en avait marre qu'on lui fasse souvent remarquer qu'il avait des attitudes de filles. Il était pleinement conscient d'être un peu efféminé mais certainement pas au point qu'on le traite continuellement de fille.

- Excusez moi pour…

- Ne t'en fais pas Harry, j'ai connu bien pire. Je suis mort tout de même. Ne l'oublions pas.

Même venant de l'ancien directeur, cette blague était toujours de très mauvais goût. Harry grimaça. Comme si Dumbledore avait compris, il se tourna vers Malfoy qui parlait toujours à la foule en leur faisant une blague. Pathétique pensa Harry.

- Je trouve que M. Malfoy s'est arrangé avec la guerre. Il semble plus sur de lui, et plus sociable.

Plus sur de lui ? Mais c'est un Malfoy ! Il ne se sentirai jamais plus sur de lui que face à une foule de gens prêt-à-porter toute leur attention sur lui et à rire de ses blagues. Ils les avaient tous à ses pieds, c'était presque jouissif pour lui.Plus sociable ? Euh ? On parle bien de ce Serpentard antipathique, qui ne parle qu'a ces semblables et encore pour leur cracher des ordres ? Harry se tourna vers son Professeur avec une mine effaré.

- Voyons Harry, ce n'est pas parce que tu le vois toujours comme l'héritier des Malfoy, froid et hautain de ton adolescence qu'il l'es toujours.

- Il l'est toujours avec moi.

- Oui, avec _toi_.

Sur ces paroles énigmatiques, Dumbledore partit distribuer, à qui en voulait, ses bonbons au citron. Toujours aussi fou, et mystérieux ; pensa Harry. Il se demanda aussi ce qu'avait bien voulu dire Dumbledore. « Oui, avec toi ». Malfoy n'est méchant qu'avec lui parce que ? Parce que ? Parce qu'il est un Serpentard ! Merde, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication. Mais ses pensées furent interrompues par une étrange sensation qu'on l'observait. Tous les regards étaient dirigés vers lui et même Malfoy attendait une réponse de sa part. Harry se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de dire d'une voix abjecte « Alors quoi ? ».

Alors Harry, tu viens nous le faire ce discours au lieu de rester comme un abruti au fond de la salle. Pour le survivant, tu manques un peu de vie !

La salle rie à sa blague, Harry se pinça les lèvres puis souffla. Il reposa lentement son verre, il n'était pas question de répondre à la provocation de Malfoy, parce que s'il le faisait, il serait obliger ensuite de s'excuser au près de Severus pour avoir mis en pièce sa petite fête. Il se dirigea d'une manière posé jusqu'à l'estrade, lança un regard hypocrite à Malfoy qui lui laissa la parole. Mais contrairement à ce que pensait Harry, Malfoy ne partit pas de l'estrade, il resta à ses cotés. Il se méfia, mais ne s'en inquiéta pas vraiment. Ils se trouvaient tous les deux en face d'une foule de sorciers de la haute bourgeoisie. Malfoy n'oserai jamais le piéger ici.

- Je ne sais pas par où commencer.

- Peut être par le début Harry, lui dit Malfoy.

Nouveaux rires. Harry savait qu'il s'amusait à ses dépends et jouait sur le fait qu'il lui ait dit quelques instants plus tôt de ne pas l'appeler par son prénom, mais il essaya tant bien que mal de garder son sang froid.

- Oui, le début…continua-t-il, mais Malfoy le coupa une nouvelle fois.

- Non, peut être pas le début, parce que vu la façon dont vous vous entendiez, ça risque de déraper.

Harry entendit encore des rires, mais ils se stoppèrent quand Harry lança un regard froid à Malfoy qui disait quelque chose comme « Oh oui, ça va déraper, mais entre toi et moi… ». Chacun s'était demandé, depuis le début de la soirée, en les observants subtilement, quand les deux meilleurs ennemis allaient se jeter à la gorge ; il semblait que ça allait être à cet instant. On se serait cru dans un film où tous les personnages retenaient leurs souffles comme pour maintenir le spectateur encore plus en haleine. C'était à peu près ce qui se passait, sauf que rien de spéciale ne se passa ensuite. Malgré son envie d'étrangler son ennemi, Harry essaya de reprendre son discours, distrait toujours pas les remarques plus qu'agaçantes de Malfoy. Quand il eut finit, tout le monde applaudit, et Harry savait que ce n'était pas pour les belles phrases qu'ils auraient voulu sortir mais belle et bien parce que tout les sorciers de la cérémonie avaient apprécié ce petit jeux d'insolence entre les deux presque anciens élèves. Harry fulminait à l'intérieur mais n'en faisait rien paraître.

Il était toujours soumis au géni de Malfoy qui lui en faisait toujours voir de toutes les couleurs, et Harry se demandait quand viendrait le jour où se serait son tour de dominer. Il en avait assez de se faire humilier sans pouvoir rien dire.

- Je crois qu'il est temps à présent de laisser parler notre Professeur, ou devrais-je plutôt dire notre nouveau directeur.

Malfoy descendit enfin de l'estrade suivit par Harry. Rogue prenant leur suite. Harry avait cru que jamais ne terminerai se moment. Il se dirigea vers le buffet ayant l'idée soudaine de se noyer d'en une overdose de nourriture. Par manque d'alcool, il fallait bien se rabattre sur autre chose, mais il ne pensait pas vraiment que l'excès de nourriture pourrai l'aider à oubliez Malfoy, ses plaisanteries et… et… il n'arrivait pas à le dire, parce qu'il ne devait pas penser à ça.

OOO OOO OOO OOO O**O°O¤HP DM¤O°O**O OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO

**A présent le futur :**

Harry était toujours près du buffet, écoutant à moitié les discours des invités plus ridicules les uns que les autres. Harry faillit s'étrangler avec un mini chou à la crème, quand il entendit la voix de son Serpentard _préféré _près de son oreille.

- Potter, je crois que toi et moi on devrait terminer la conversation de toute à l'heure.

- Laquelle ? Celle où tu m'insultait devant toute cette foule ou celle où je te disais d'aller te faire foutre parce que je ne te rendrai pas cette putain liste.

Le sourire de Malfoy s'élargit, et ses yeux brillèrent. Il tira Harry hors de la pièce par se cravate, évitant que quelqu'un ne les voit et l'embrassant sauvagement dans un coin sombre.

- Je ne me rappelle pas que tu es dit d'aller me faire foutre, mais pourquoi pas. De toutes façons, ajouta-t-il en regardant sa montre, minuit est passé, notre pari est terminé. Et toi et moi, savons très bien que tu as perdu et que tu dois faire tout ce que je veux.

Harry fit une moue de garçon vexé, il se remémora du tout début.

En faite, le pari remontait à deux mois exactement. Malfoy était venus le voir. Il avait proposé à son meilleur ennemi de faire un jeu, _presque_ sans conséquences, où tous les coups seraient permis pour soumettre l'autre. Ce en quoi consistait la démarche était simple : de nouvelles bagarres et celui qui gagnait la bataille du jour avait, pour le lendemain, tous les droits sur l'autre. Les autres élèves les connaissants bien, ne se poseraient pas vraiment de question à propos de leurs attitudes. Ils avaient été ennemis, et il semblait, même pendant la guerre, que leurs petits conflits coexistaient encore, alors ils penseraient sans doute que ce n'était certainement pas après la guerre que la situation allait changer. Mais ils se berceraient d'illusions, parce, après tout, qui voudrait voir les deux pires ennemis finirent complices ?

Harry avait accepté la proposition, plus par envie de rendre sa vie plus pétillante, que par l'idée saugrenue de pouvoir un jour s'éclater avec Malfoy.

Enfin, au début, c'est ce qu'il se disait. Puis avec le temps, et à chaque fin de journée, Harry se posait des questions dérangeantes sur ces réelles intentions envers Drago. Mais il se disait que s'il avait besoin de se désir étrange de dominer Drago s'était juste parce que c'était son ennemi et qu'il voulait lui faire comprendre que d'eux deux, c'était lui le plus malin.

Au début, leurs jeux restaient rares, juste un amusement anodin et insolite. Puis petit à petit, le jeu s'était ancré en eux comme une relation nouvelle et normale.

Au début, le gagnant ne faisait qu'humilier l'autre devant l'école sans que l'autre n'ait le droit de réagir. C'est ainsi que des confessions intimes furent lâchés par le dit perdant devant toute l'école, ou des petits paris de séductions sur les personnes les plus impensables au monde. C'est alors, qu'une fois Malfoy s'était retrouvé à draguer Goyle, qui restant égal à lui-même n'avait rien compris au manège du blond. C'est aussi de cette manière, que Harry du annoncer haut et fort ses préférences sexuelles dans un cours de potion. Une autre fois, Harry avait du embrasser son meilleur ami devant la Grande Salle, entraînant des hués de toutes parts, et une crise de jalousie de Hermione qui venait de voir son meilleur ami embrasser son petit ami. Le seul point positif, c'est que l'école entière était convaincu de son homosexualité, même si Harry avait déjà du l'avouer devant toutes une classe selon les _ordres_ de Malfoy. Une simple rumeur avait circulé mais avec ce baiser, plus personne ne pouvait douter des préférences du survivant.Mais heureusement pour Harry, il avait pu expliqué les raisons de ses derniers comportements qui alarmaient Hermione et c'est ainsi qu'elle connu l'existence du pari. Elle avait plutôt bien réagi et était la seule à savoir. Mais, ces derniers temps elle lui avait répété plusieurs fois, -et même trop de fois pour que se soit innocents- de faire attention à ce jeu qui commençai à devenir sérieusement malsain. Au tant, pour la bienséance dont devait faire preuve Harry étant le sauveur du monde sorcier, mais aussi pour lui-même. L'intéresser avait su exactement ce qu'elle avait voulu sous entendre : son cœur était en sursis.

Au début, leurs jeux restaient plutôt soft, jusqu'au jour où Malfoy proposa à Harry des choses pour des moins peu Catholiques, pour ne pas dire plus qu'osé. Harry avait du accepter ayant perdu, mais au fur et a mesure des séances osées qu'il avait pu partager avec Drago, son cœur s'était transformé en guimauve, battant la chamade comme le cœur d'une jouvencelle à la vue de son prince charmant. Parce que Harry se l'était avoué il y a quelques jours : Drago était devenu son Prince Charmant. Mais Harry avait compris qu'il était toujours un jeu pour Drago. Et le Griffondor n'arrivait pas à tout stopper, préférant avoir partiellement Drago même sans amour que pas du tout en lui ayant tout avoué.

Puis les dernières paroles prévenantes de sa meilleure amie lui revenaient soudainement à l'esprit. Elle lui reprochait encore son manque de lucidité sur le jeu qu'il entretenait depuis trop longtemps, selon elle, avec Drago. Harry lui avait, alors déjà fait part de ses sentiments pour le Serpentard et avait silencieusement demandé une aide à son amie.

- Harry si tu joues encore ce jeu avec Drago sache que tu vas te faire une nouvelle fois humilier plus que toi tu n'y arriveras à le dominer. C'est un jeux dangereux dans lequel tu t'es embarqué Harry, et je t'es déjà prévenue, je ne t'aiderai pas à faire quoi que se soit. Tout ceci ne regarde que vous. Alors je ne t'aiderai ni à l'éviter, ni à le piéger, nous sommes bien d'accord ? Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de te prévenir encore une fois, parce que je tiens à toi et que je n'aimerai pas que tu souffres des agissements inconsidérés de Drago ou même des tiens. Mais rappelle toi que face à Drago tu sera toujours perdant, Harry, parce que ce que Drago veut, Drago l'obtient. Mais est ce que ce qu'il veut est ce que tu veux ?

Il avait secoué la tête négativement. Ce que Drago voulait, il le savait très bien : un coup par-ci par-là pour s'éclater. Mais, Harry ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, parce qu'au début c'est ce qu'il cherchait. Oui, _au début_. Maintenant, il aurait voulu tellement plus. Il voulait devenir son petit ami _officiel _et entretenir avec lui une relation plus que sérieuse et privilégié. Parce que la relation privilégié, au sens où Harry l'avait toujours entendu, il l'avait avec Drago : du sexe, du sexe et encore du sexe.

- Mais est ce que tu mesures l'ampleur de ce pari ? avait-elle redemandé, suspicieuse.

Elle était sur au fond d'elle que Harry ne connaissait pas les enjeux réel soit parce qu'il était tout bonnement aveugle, soit parce qu'il n'avait pas suffisamment confiance en lui pour voir ce qu'il devrait voir.

- Oh, oui, Hermione, avait-il soufflé, épuisé par cette question et répéta, comme on récite une poésie, la suite : Celui qui gagnera aura le droit de se taper l'autre, et exigera de lui tout ce qu'il veut. Je pourrai même, si j'avais le courage, lui demander de...

Hermione lui avait coupé la parole avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de dire « de devenir mon petit ami ».

- Merci, Harry, évite de me donner tous les détails sur tes _envies personnelles_. Mais toi et moi, on sait que même si tu gagnes une journée, Drago gagnera à chaque fois. Il aura toujours sa petite séance avec toi, et ça changera quoi, après, pour toi ? Ce sera toujours que du cul pour lui, tu n'auras jamais davantage et tu le sais. Une fois de plus, il pourra te posséder. Et dans tout ça, tu es où ? Tu as vraiment envie de continuer ça ad vitam eternam ?

- Crois moi, Hermione, ça ne durera pas éternellement. Poudlard fini, devra disparaître Harry. La dure loi de la jungle, avait-il dit amèrement.

- Tu _pourrai_ changer tout ça, si tu voulais. Ou est passé ton courage légendaire ?

- Il a disparu avec Voldemort, avait-il lâché calmement.

Hermione s'était offusqué de la plaisanterie mal venue de Harry.

- Ce n'est pas le moment de rire Harry, s'était-elle indigné.

- Je sais Hermione, ça serait plutôt le moment de pleurer. Mais je n'ai pas envie de tout perdre, même si c'est pour être seulement le jouet de Drago. Au moins, je ne serai plus vraiment son ennemi.

- Si tu le dis.

Elle avait soupiré, mais avait abandonné, par la suite, l'idée de faire fléchir Harry. Il avait peut être perdu de son courage, mais restait têtu ; et elle savait que ça ne servait a rien de continuer a essayer. Ce n'était que pertes de temps. Il ne comprendrai jamais ce que la brunette sous-entendais. Il était aussi têtu que sourd et aveugle.

Harry aurait peut être du écouter Hermione, il avait encore perdu. Il avait perdu non le jeu mais belle et bien sa capacité à raisonner en présence de Drago. Il n'arrivait pas à contrôler ni ces sentiments ni son désir quand le blond l'aguichait de telle manière. Mais après tout il s'en foutait, il allait tout de même passer une nuit de folie avec son amant…

- Au faite, Harry, tu pourrais me rendre cette liste ?

- Tu veux vraiment cette liste ? Alors essaye de m'attraper, lui murmura Harry.

- Harry James Potter ! Vous avez été très méchant aujourd'hui avec moi ! Et si je t'attrape, je jure de te faire des choses auxquelles tu n'as jamais osé penser.

- Des promesses, Drago, toujours des promesses.

Cette journée avait été vraiment une journée de folie, mais ce soir ça serait sans doute bien meilleur pour le Griffondor.

- Oh faites Harry, avant que j'y pense, tu te rappelles de l'accord du contrat ?

- Hum hum, plus ou moins, dit-il d'un ton faussement désinvolte, caché dans un placard d'un couloir.

Drago ouvrit la porte soudainement faisant sursauter Harry.

- Je sais que tu mens, tu t'en souviens parfaitement, dit-il en s'approchant sournoisement du Griffondor. Répète-le, pour moi.

- Pour ton putain d'ego, Drago ? T'es chiant, lâcha-t-il blasé. « Celui qui perdra ce pari, devra exécuter tous les ordres du vainqueur », lâchât-il piteusement.

- Tout à fait, alors j'exige que tu m'obéisses : sois mon petit ami.

Harry pour guise de réponse l'embrassa, trop ému pour répondre. Son cœur battait la chamade, il se sentait défaillir et avait du mal à penser, alors prononcer des mots…

Drago Malfoy lui _demandait_, non, c'est vrai c'est un Malfoy. Il _exigeait_ que se soit son petit ami ? Lui qui croyait que c'était un plan cul parmi tant d'autre. Finalement, Hermione n'avait pas raison sur tous. Il se promettait d'aller le lui dire le plus vite possible. Enfin, après qu'il se soit envoyé en l'air toute la nuit avec son _petit_ _ami_.

- J'ai essayé de te le dire dans les gradins, mais j'ai compris que tu n'étais pas encore près. Tu crois que je n'ai envie que de toi le soir et que pour des raisons purements sexuels ? Ce serait mentir qu'au début ce n'est pas ce que je désirais, mais maintenant c'est toi tout entier que je veux.

- Mais Drago, tu n'as jamais cessé de m'avoir tout en entier, souffla Harry tout en baisant le cou de son Serpentard préféré.

- Que tu dis, mon petit Griffondor, en soufflant dans son cou. Si je ne t'avais pas proposé ce petit jeux, crois tu qu'on en serai là ou nous sommes maintenant ? demanda-t-il rieur.

Harry se surprit à apprécier ce nouveau ton qu'employait avec lui Drago. Jamais il ne l'avait entendu aussi sincère. Il repensa à l'instant qu'ils avaient partagé dans le stade de Quidditch. Harry se sentit soudainement idiot.

- Tu veux dire que tu avais tout prévu depuis le début ?

- Bien sûr, Harry. Mais je n'étais pas sur que tu accepte le pari. Au début je savais qu'il fallait joué sur ton manque d'intérêt de tout pour t'attirer dans les mails de mon filet.

Harry sourit. Drago s'était assit sur le bord du placard. Il avait pris sa main et la caressait doucement. De petits frissons envahissaient le brun.

- Vil petit Serpentard.

- Tu dis ça mais tu m'as donné une baguette à retordre. Je n'arrivais pas à savoir si tu étais Gay ou pas. Mais quand je l'ai su, il ne fallait plus que je te le fasse assumer.

La vision où il annonçait qu'il était Homo lui revint à l'esprit.

- Les petites piques autour de ça s'étaient justes pour que tu apprenne à te défendre de l'avis des autres et que tu apprenne à ne jamais avoir honte de ce que tu étais. Il fallait que je fasses ça parce que te demander de but en blanc de sortir avec moi, je crois que tu te serai étrangler rien qu'avec ton ego.

Drago rit à cette image. Le brun prit faussement la mouche.

- Je crois que de nous deux c'est toi qui à le plus de fierté. « Ne jamais montrer ses sentiments ». Tu crois que j'aurai pu montrer mes sentiments aussi facilement sans que jamais je ne perçoive rien de toi ?

Drago hocha la tête, conscient de sa propre bêtise.

- Les restes de mon père, dit-il affligé.

Harry l'enveloppa de ses bras.

- Ne t'inquiète pas je vais t'apprendre à montrer tes sentiments, il ne te restera plus que la tache de m'aimer, murmura doucement Harry.

- Je t'aime déjà trop Harry.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'embrassèrent doucement. Jamais ils ne s'étaient embrassés avec une telle passion, toujours de façons sauvage mais jamais avec autant de délicatesse.

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent le placard sordide pour se retrouver dans un coin plus intime, une touffe de cheveux bruns apparut à l'embrasure d'une porte de classe, un sourire triomphant s'affichait sur le visage de la jeune fille.

- Je le savais, comme toujours.

Puis elle disparut dans le couloir, d'un pas joyeux. La jeune femme fredonnait une chanson qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à "I say a little prayer for you"...

**Fin**

OOO OOO OOO OOO O**O°O¤HP DM¤O°O**O OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO

Moralité de cette histoire, essayer de comprendre les femmes, parce que ce qu'elles ont à dire semble bien plus intéressants qu'il n'y parait.

« Un jeu d'enfant ». Pourquoi ce titre ? Tous le monde à déjà vu se film avec le beau Guillaume Canet quand même.

Quand j'ai fini d'écrire la petite fic, je trouvais qu'il y avait une vague ressemblance (bon je sais très légère) avec le film. Mais le fait que les deux protagonistes se jouent l'un de l'autre dans une distraction morbide m'a rappelé que Harry et Drago le faisaient déjà, il manquait juste l'amour dans tout ça…

J'espère que ca vous a plu, et que vous avez pris autant de plaisir que moi à écrire cette fic. Je sais qu'elle n'est pas parfaite, y à de gros défaut, mais je n'arrive pas vraiment à tous les résoudre. Pourtant j'y ai passé du temps sur cette première fic et j'espère que ca ne sera pas la dernière. Dites sincèrement ce que vous en avez pensé, ca me ferait plaisir d'avoir des avis.

OOO OOO OOO OOO O**O°O¤HP DM¤O°O**O OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO


End file.
